


Mission Incomplete

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart seeks out Sara during the down time between escaping from the gulag and gathering to drink vodka. Missing Scene from 1.05 (Fail-Safe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them (and some of their words) from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my maiden voyage into the Legends of Tomorrow fandom as I am currently obsessed with this pairing.

One, two, three. Kick. One, two, three. Kick.

Sara took comfort in the familiar rhythm of hitting the punching bag.

One, two, three. Kick.

Everyone had retreated to their own rooms upon returning to the ship. Well, Ray, Mick, Stein and Jax had gone to the infirmary first. Sara assumed the others went to their bunks. She'd gone to the gym.  
  
One, two, three. Kick.

She had nearly killed again. A target and not in the heat of the moment. And not just any target; a teammate.

It scared her how easily she'd fallen back on her Assassin training, despite how hard she'd worked to leave that life behind her. She'd taken Rip's command to kill Stein so easily. Too easily.

Even after trying to convince her that she wasn't a monster, he'd gone and exploited those same instincts to serve his own purpose. After all, who was she to question Gideon's predictions? She was just some no good killer to be used to stop the future from being ruined, right? Isn't that why she'd been recruited on this _mission_?

One, two, THREE.

"I hope that last one wasn't meant to be my face," Snart's voice drawled from a few feet away.

Sara had been aware of his presence for the last few minutes, but she'd been focused on her workout and ignored him. She knew he'd speak when he was ready.

This had somehow become a routine of theirs, ever since their first outing. They inevitably sought out one another to commiserate together.

After the bar fight, they'd talked about the kinds of people they were attracted to. Sara admitted to being attracted to both men and women, even if she had been mostly with women lately, aside from Oliver. Snart admitted the same. He was attracted to the person, not their gender. And no; he and Mick were not together.

After Carter's memorial, they'd talked about people they'd lost while sharing the pot Sara had stolen from Stein-the-Younger. Snart recalled his mother while Sara mourned for the girl she'd been before she left with Oliver on the Gambit.

After Snart had stolen the emerald for his father and failed to change the past and Sara had warred with the monster within, they'd talked about their families. Snart shared that he was trying to prevent his father from becoming an abusive bastard and how he would do anything to protect Lisa. Sara talked about her parents and how she'd betrayed Laurel, and what the Pit had done to her.

After a third of their team had been sent to a Russian gulag they'd sparred. Snart told her about how he and Mick had become partners. Sara teased him about getting the girl instead of Ray.

Maybe that's why he had done it, Sara mused. While he'd never admit it, they'd become friends, confidants, people who looked out for each other.

Turning to face him, she began to unwrap her hands. "That was for the other captain," Sara informed him.

"Ah yes, our fair leader who so nobly sent you out to kill our teammate. I wanted to punch him myself for that."

"I didn't realize you cared so much about the professor." Sara's teasing tone fell flat.

"I don't," Snart confirmed, "but you don't harm a member of your team. No matter what you think about them."

Tossing the tape aside, Sara stepped closer to Snart. "In the League, we were taught that you couldn't trust anyone. Everyone was a potential enemy, even those you were closest to. When you were given an order to kill someone, you did, no questions asked."

"That sounds like a terrible way to live," Snart said, remaining still as Sara stepped into his personal space.

"It was," Sara agreed. With only a couple of inches between them, Sara looked into Snart's stormy eyes. "In case I didn't say it before, thank you for stopping me from making a terrible mistake."

"I just didn't want to deal with the angst if you'd gone through with it," he snarked, although it lacked any bite.

"You're lying," Sara countered.

Leaning closer, Snart said softly, "You're not a cold hearted assassin anymore. I couldn't let you do that to yourself. It would have destroyed you."

Sara's breath caught at the sincerity in his eyes. Somehow this man, who claimed to thrive in the cold, had broken through her defenses to warm her soul.

Grabbing his shirt, Sara pulled Snart up against her body, sealing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

She was surprised to find his lips soft and warm, his tongue hot. Fire spread through her veins as Snart's hands began to roam over her back and ass, caressing the skin exposed under her sports bra.

Needing to be closer to him, Sara locked a leg around one of his and pulled it out from under him, causing Snart to land on his back on the mats. She followed him down, straddling him.

"All you had to do was ask," Snart purred, sitting up and pulling her close again. His lips latched onto her neck, biting and sucking at the salty flesh.

Sara writhed against him, feeling his growing desire. Her nails ran over his close cropped hair, feeling it bristle under her fingers as she held him to her.

She had just pushed him back until he was lying against the mat when Mick stuck his head in the room.

"There you are," he said to Snart. He held up a black bag. "Time to share the bounty."

Without another word he left.

Snart let his head fall back against the mat and closed his eyes. "That man has the worst timing," he grumbled.

"If it wasn't him, it would have been someone else," Sara said, panting. "This ship is awfully small for the number of people in our crew."

"You're probably right," he agreed. "Doesn't mean that I have to like the interruption, which for the record, I could have done without."

"Same here," Sara said, rocking her hips against his one last time before standing.

"Tease," Snart huffed, accepting her hand to stand.

"Only a tease if I don't plan on following through," Sara said, winking at him.

Snart groaned. "I'm gonna kill Mick."

"Isn't that my job?" Sara teased.

"Not anymore," Snart responded, seriously.

Sara felt her heartbeat begin to race again at the intensity that was back in his eyes and forced herself to take a step back before she fell back into his arms.

"Right." She licked her lips. "You better go catch up with Mick before he comes back."

"You'll be joining us, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go grab a quick shower and change," Sara said, gesturing towards her room. To herself she added, "A very cold shower."

Snart lifted one of her hands to his lips. "Wish I was joining you."

"Maybe some other time," Sara said, her voice husky.

"You can count on it," Snart promised as he slipped out of the room.

Oh yes, Sara would be taking a very cold shower.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the sequel: [No Yoko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6129546).


End file.
